1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of image capture. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a receptacle for an image capture computing device.
2. General Background
Current mobile computing devices, e.g., tablet devices, smartphones, and/or the like, provide image capture capabilities, e.g., still or motion, that are comparable with standard image capture devices such as standard cameras. Yet the picture quality from such mobile computing devices is often of a lesser quality than that of standard cameras. Standard cameras provide users with firm stabilization abilities. For example, a user can firmly hold a standard camera with both hands or place a standard camera on a tripod to minimize possible movement during image capture.
In contrast, current mobile computing devices do not provide similar stabilization to that of a standard camera. Users often have difficulty keeping the mobile computing device stable during image capture. The mobile computing device often wobbles during the image capture, which then results in pictures or videos that are often of a less than ideal quality.
Further, the standard cameras often allow photographers to interchange lenses and add additional components to vary viewing and lighting conditions. Current mobile computing devices simply do not provide such features. Users are often limited to the image capture capabilities that are integrated within the mobile computing device. As a result, current mobile computing devices provide limited capabilities to photographers.